


Waiting

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little night music gets overheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Nobody thought of Soldier as an observant man. One too many whacks in the head with a shovel had made it hard for anything else to get through.So when Engineer started hinting that maybe he’d like to go grab a bite to eat with him sometime, as something more and less than professional, the signs went completely over his head. It became the joke of the base as Engineer became more obviously frustrated with his lack of success, and Soldier wondered what was wrong with his friend, which only made Engineer behave more strangely when he asked him about it. 

One night, Soldier was patrolling the halls as usual when he heard the soft muffled sounds of a guitar. He tracked it to Engie’s workshop, and cracked the door open silently, trying not to startle him. The Texan must not have heard him, or made no acknowledgment of it, so Soldier stood there quietly, listening to him strum and sing in that rich, low voice.

_ Well if I was in your position _

_ I'd put down all my ammunition _

_ I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long _

_ But Lord knows that I'm not you _

_ And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel _

_ Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do _

 

_ Must I always be waiting, waiting on you? _

_ Must I always be playing, playing your fool? _

_ No I can't always be waiting, waiting on you _

_ I can't always be playing, playing your fool, fool _

Engineer let the last chord ring out, sighing. “Can’t always be waiting, Sol,” he muttered to himself, packing the guitar away and turning off the light. Stunned, Soldier closed the door softly, and stood for a moment.

The next day, he caught Engineer in the halls, and asked if he’d like to head into this bar he knew, right next to the local gun shop. The little smile he got was enough to confirm what Soldier had thought he figured out the night before. Guess Engineer’s waiting had finally paid off.


End file.
